The Soul of Tituba
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Being born as the twin sister of someone that possess the Power was never easy, especially when she started to exhibit the same powers. It is only later than she learns that she shouldnt possess the Power, but somehow she does. When her brother decides to go after the Covenant, she decides that she has to stop him by any means necessary, even if it means destroying her brother.
1. A Secret Plot

Cordelia Collins was born the twin sister of Chase Collins. She had already reached her eighteenth birthday and already ascended. Unlike her twin brother though, she didn't use her powers much. Chase had gone all power hungry when he had received his full share of them. Well not exactly full share.

Somehow when they had been born, the powers split between them. It was apparently unheard of, but here she stood a shining example of it. She was connected to her brother in a way that no one would understand. When he used, she felt it, it even physically drained her if she wasn't using. And somehow she never felt the after effects of using, but her brother did.

She had tried to stay far away from him after he had killed their adoptive parents but it was hard for them to stay apart. She was drain to him like a magnet, she figured it was because of the power they had. She had felt him move, his power was radiating from another place now and it was strong. She made an executive decision to go after her brother; she had to figure out what he was up to this time. The last time he had used this much power had been against their real father when he had demanded he will Chase his power.

That's why she now stood in the middle of a party out in the middle of nowhere near the original Ipswich colony. She felt a strange feeling wash over her when she had stepped into this town. It was where they were from, the origins of the five families, the ones that they got their powers from, not to mention the presence of the other four.

Her brother's power is what attracted her though as she walked over to him at the giant party that was going on. He chuckled, "Cordelia, should I be surprised you are here?"

Cordelia laughed, "No, you shouldn't. You've been using haven't you?"

Chase shook his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about Cordy."

Cordelia scowled at her brother, "Why do you try to lie to me? I can feel it. It physically drains me, Chase. You can't lie to me, I feel it."

Chase made a pained face, "Awe, poor Cordelia."

Cordelia shook her head in anger, "What are you even doing here? Back in the town we are originally from?"

Chase just smirked, "That's my business, isn't it?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "You know I won't let you harm anyone, Chase."

Chase scoffed, "I'd like to see you stop me, Cordy. You can't. You aren't as powerful."

Cordelia glared at him, "I don't need to be more powerful, just smarter."

Chase laughed, "Well if you will excuse me, I must be going. People to see and all."

Cordelia didn't get to say anything before he took off towards two girls standing near the fire. Cordelia stormed over to him, "I wasn't done talking to you, Chase."

Chase sighed, "Cordelia, could you not be such a pest? Just calm down and have some fun. Meet my two new friends."

Cordelia took a deep breath as she held out her hand to the two girls, "Cordelia Collins."

The blonde held out her hand with a large smile, "Sarah Wenham."

The other girl held her hand out after, "Kate Tunney."

Kate asked, "So you are Chase's sister?"

Cordelia nodded, "Twin sister actually."

Sarah asked, "Will you be going to Spenser with us as well?"

Cordelia glanced at Chase before she nodded, "Yes of course I will."

Kate then got distracted by four guys walking up and Cordelia could feel their power before she even turned around to face them. Cordelia turned slowly to look at them as they strode up to them. Kate jumped into the arms of the one with longer brown hair. Cordelia figured it was her boyfriend, which Kate told them a second later. His name was Pogue Parry. Kate introduced the others as well, except the blonde, who introduced himself. Cordelia rolled her eyes as she saw him hit on Kate, must everyone fall for the pretty innocent blonde? But then his eyes met hers and as he reached out to introduce himself to her, something passed between them. She reached over to shake his hand and as soon as their skin touched, a spark went through her. She jerked her hand back, "I'm Cordelia Collins, Chase's twin sister."

He just smiled, "Reid Garwin."

She could tell just from their presence who was born at what time. Caleb Danvers was the oldest of their clique, Pogue Parry was the second oldest, Reid Garwin was the third eldest, and Tyler Simms was the youngest. Unfortunately for them, Chase and she were technically the oldest of their group. They had both already turned eighteen and already had their powers.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the DJ saying that the cops had been spotted and were on their way. She then watched all the kids scatter, running for their cars. She walked with the guys and her new friends to their car and Sarah asked, "Do you need a ride back, Cordelia?"

Cordelia nodded, "That would be really appreciated Sarah."

Sarah smiled, "Well jump in then."

Cordelia climbed in the back with her brother and waited, but then the car wouldn't start. Reid jumped out of the Hummer the four guys had all piled in and walked over to Sarah's car. He opened the hood and no one could see what he was doing, but Cordelia felt it. He had used his power to fix the car.

Cordelia began to put all the pieces together now as she had them. The other four descendants of the family were here. Chase had suddenly come here. He was now cozying up to the four. He was addicted to his powers and he used them all the time. And he wasn't above making someone else will them their power. That's when it connected. Chase was here to take one of these guys' powers. And it would have to be Caleb's because he was the eldest of their group. Cordelia paled as she realized just how dastardly her brother was and that she would have to stop him.


	2. And So It Begins

Cordelia played along with the lie that she was enrolled at the school, so she ventured off down the hall to make it seem like she was going somewhere. She wasn't actually because she didn't have a room, but she would weasel her way into the school tomorrow with her magic.

As she wandered down the hall though, she ran into Sarah who had gone to take a shower. Cordelia laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I wander when I can't sleep."

Sarah laughed, "That's alright, you just startled me. I was just heading to the showers."

Cordelia said, "Well I'll leave you to it then. I'm going to keep walking; maybe it'll tire me out."

Sarah nodded as she walked into the showers and Cordelia continued down the hall. About ten minutes later, she felt the surge of power that came from her brother. She sighed as she went to find it and it was coming from the bathroom where Sarah was, he was screwing with Sarah. She growled, "Chase, leave that girl alone."

He appeared in front of her, "Why should I, Cordelia? Can you imagine how much power we could have if we had their powers? We would never age."

Cordelia shook her head, "No, perhaps you just shouldn't use so damn much."

Chase glared at his sister, "We both know that's impossible. It's addicting."

Cordelia nodded, "That's your own fault. But you need to leave these girls alone. I'm sure the guys can handle themselves, but the girls cant."

Chase leaned in close, "That's the point."

Before she could say anything, Sarah poked out the door, "Were you talking to someone?"

Cordelia nodded, "I was on the phone sorry. Are you alright? You look scared."

Sarah said, "It felt like someone was in the bathroom with me. You didn't see anything did you?"

Cordelia shook her head, "No I didn't. Do you want me to walk with you back to your room?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. I'd feel safer."

Cordelia walked with her back to the room and she felt the same feeling, Chase was still following them. As they reached the door, Cordelia felt another presence and she turned around with a slight scream to see Reid. He said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Cordelia sighed, "Its fine. Go get some sleep Sarah. I'll check out the bathroom for you."

Sarah nodded as she walked inside to get a piece of paper and handed it to Cordelia, "This is mine and Kate's cell numbers."

Cordelia smirked, "Thanks, I'll let you know if I find anything."

Sarah nodded, "Goodnight."

Both Cordelia and Reid said, "Night."

Cordelia eyed Reid, "What are you doing out in hall so late?"

Reid scoffed, "Last I checked, you were out here too. And you weren't in the shower like Sarah."

Cordelia was stumped, he was definitely smarter than he looked, "I couldn't sleep. I wander when I can't sleep."

Reid smirked, "Ah, well let's go check out the bathroom for Sarah."

Cordelia nodded as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom and they both walked inside, looking around. Reid said, "I don't see anything. Guess it's all safe again."

Cordelia nodded as she walked back out and she disappeared before Reid came back out. She was sitting in her hotel room that night as she tried to think about what she would do. She didn't want the four guys to find out what she was because according to all of the rules, she shouldn't possess any magic, but she did. She also didn't seem to show any adverse side effects, even though she should.

The next morning, Cordelia went to the store to get some things and she bumped into Sarah and Kate, "Hey."

Cordelia smiled, "Hey how are you both? Oh and Sarah, we checked it out last night, we didn't see anything."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks though."

Cordelia said, "Anytime. I'm glad to help."

Caleb walked up behind them and said, "Hey guys."

Cordelia spun around with a smile, "Hey Caleb."

He smiled, "Cordelia."

At that time, Chase appeared from behind one of the shelves, "Oh Cordelia, you're here."

Cordelia smiled with fake happiness, "It's so nice to see you too Chase."

Kate said, "I was planning on going to see a movie. Anyone else want to come?"

Chase said, "I will." Caleb said, "I have errands to run." Sarah quickly said, "I've already seen the movie you mentioned."

Cordelia chuckled to herself, "I think I'm going to head somewhere fun. Is there any place like that around here?"

Caleb said, "Nicky's. It's like a bar."

Cordelia nodded, "Then I'll be there."

Caleb said, "We'll all be there later. See you there."

Cordelia nodded as she walked back to her hotel room and changed. She put on a short black miniskirt and a tight black halter top. She put on her black heels and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. And she put on some light makeup and made her way to Nicky's.

When she walked in, she saw the two younger guys eye her, Tyler and Reid. Reid excused himself as she came over to her, "Where did you disappear to last night?"

Cordelia said, "Does it matter? I went back to my room, we were done anyway."

She hated being so standoffish, but she couldn't afford a relationship with any of these guys. She had to focus solely on stopping her brother, because it was a full time freaking job. Reid seemed to get a bit agitated, "Yeah, it did matter. I was going to be nice and walk you back to your room, but you took off."

Cordelia leaned in close to him, "This is never going to work, so whatever you have thought up in that little head of yours, forget it. Me and you will never be together, so let that go."

Reid seemed to go from agitated to pissed off in seconds. He muttered, "Bitch," as he walked away from her. She felt her tears start to water as she watched him walk away; it had hurt her to tell him off. She really did like him; he was a lot like her. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the bar and sat down. One of the bartenders brought her a soda and she put her hand into it, turning it into a glass of whiskey. She giggled to herself before she gulped it all down. This night was not going to end well.


	3. The Bar Fiasco

Cordelia had drunk a few glasses of her 'soda' and she was starting to get giggly and stupid. She leaned over the counter to ask for another drink and she heard the boys talking behind her, it was a gift of hers. She could hone in on just them. It was Tyler, Reid, and Pogue. She heard them discussing her underwear choices and of course Reid was betting on it, "I think she wears red lace panties."

Tyler scoffed, "She seems like a white cotton type."

Pogue scoffed, "I doubt she is wearing anything."

She felt a breeze go through the bar but she used her own magic to stop the gust from blowing her skirt up to reveal her panties. She turned swiftly and smiled at them as sweetly as she could before she skipped over to them. Pogue had walked back over to where Sarah and Kate sat and Cordelia smiled sweetly, "Can I play with you guys?"

Reid scoffed, "Why should we? You were rude earlier."

Cordelia pouted slightly, "I am sorry for my rude behavior, can I please play?"

Reid eyed her before he leaned close and whispered, "Are you drunk?"

Cordelia just smirked, "Just make a bet against the other guy and I'll guarantee that you win, if you share the earnings."

Reid nodded and Cordelia snatched the pool cue from Tyler's hand as she leaned over the pool table in a tantalizing manner as she made her first shot. It was already working because all eyes were on her. When she wasn't making her own shots, she would lean dangerously over the table, so her cleavage was in full view of Aaron and his friends, it helped distract them from their shot. Eventually, they did win, just like Cordelia knew they would. She laughed as she walked over to Reid for her share of the bet, but he held it away from her, "Answer me something first. Why can't we have anything?"

Cordelia scowled, "Just give me the money. You are killing my buzz."

Reid handed her a wad of money as she walked over to where her brother was with the other two guys. Cordelia plopped into the chair Chase had been sitting in and smiled to the two girls, "How are you two doing?"

Sarah smiled, "Good. We saw you over there playing pool with Reid and Tyler? You wouldn't have a thing for one of them would you?"

Cordelia scoffed, "No, I wouldn't. I don't date."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Cordelia glanced at the ground, "Cause the only boyfriend I ever had, our relationship didn't end well."

Kate and Sarah both frowned, "I'm sorry."

Cordelia waved it off, "Its fine, I'm over it, I just don't want a repeat, so I distance myself."

Sarah then decided she wanted to dance to music to make Caleb dance with her, so she went to the jukebox to play something. As she got up to dance, there was a commotion at the pool tables and she saw Reid and Tyler yelling. Caleb and Pogue made their way to the others and Chase wanted to help but Caleb told him to stay with the girls.

He didn't stay with the girls, instead he yanked Cordelia roughly outside in the back alley and he got in her face, "Stop cozying up to them. We are leaving when this is over."

Chase had one hand gripping her arm tightly as the other was against her throat and Cordelia snapped, sending him flying backwards, "Do not think that I am weak because I usually don't use against you. If you lay another hand on me again, I will show you how evil I can be. Derryck found out how evil I could be when he decided to lay a hand on me."

He scoffed, "So you are a killer then? You killed Derryck? No matter, I will just kill you, Cordy."

Cordelia let out a full laugh, "You can't kill me. You forget, we are twins, we share a bond. We are each other's link to the Power. And yes I did kill him, he shouldn't have hit me."

Chase was in front of her again and he slapped her hard across the face, "How dare you choose them over me! I am your brother!"

Cordelia flung him backwards into the wall of the bar as she shoved him up the wall, "I suggest you don't mess with me again."

She heard a gasp from the doorway and she turned to see Reid standing there with a look of wonder, "What the hell are you?"

Cordelia shook her head, "I didn't do anything, I don't know what you think you saw." She tried to walk away from him but he wouldn't let her and he cornered her against the wall. She pleaded, "Let me go Reid. Let this go."

He shook his head, "I can't do that. What are you? Are you a witch?"

Cordelia felt the tears coming, "I can't tell you that, I am sworn to secrecy."

Reid eyed her, "Wait till the guys hear about this."

Cordelia shook her head, "You cannot tell them! This has to stay a secret, please Reid."

He was quiet for a moment and then he said, "I will keep it a secret on one condition."

Cordelia sighed, "What condition?"

He grinned, "You have to give us a chance."

Cordelia growled, "There is no us."

Reid shook his head, "You are a piss poor liar. You sauntered over to us at the pool table and bent over it in the most provocative manner. You can't tell me that was all for show."

Cordelia nodded, "That's exactly what it was. It certainly wasn't for you."

He leaned in close to her face and asked, "Then why do you seem so afraid right now? Why is your heart thumping so loudly in your chest?"

Cordelia scowled at him, "It isn't because of you. It's because you found out my secret and I'm afraid of you knowing."

Reid nodded, "That could be it, or it could be this."

Before Cordelia had a chance to react, he had planted his lips against hers. She practically melted against his body as he kissed her. She had never felt such chemistry in a kiss before, and just her luck, it had to be from another member of the Covenant.

He pulled away and she found herself following after him slightly, missing his touch. He was grinning at her, "I think it's because of me, Cordelia. You want me and you refuse to admit it."

She knew when she had been beat and she admitted defeat, "Fine. You keep what I did a secret and I will give you a chance to have me. Agreed?"

Reid smirked as he released her from his hold.


	4. Fighting Her Feelings

Cordelia had weaseled her way into the school by using magic. She had even secured a dorm room that she would be staying in. All of this had been done before second period was even over and she stood in her room trying to situate the uniform. She felt ridiculous in the thing but she had to wear it. It was a white t-shirt with a blue vest over it and a navy blue skirt that went with it. She felt like a school girl stripper with this outfit.

She walked to her third period class and plopped down in a seat in the middle of the room. She was just sitting and waiting for class to start when someone sat down beside her and she glanced up slowly and saw Reid, "Now you are going to stalk me in class as well as outside?"

Reid just ignored her sarcasm and said, "I figured I should sit by my girlfriend."

Cordelia scoffed, "Girlfriend my ass, Reid. I said I'd give you a chance, not that we are dating. Don't be getting ahead of yourself now."

Reid was about to say something else but Tyler walked up, "Oh I see you finally got her to accept you."

Cordelia glanced at Reid, "You have been talking about me?"

Reid laughed, "Of course, I told you I wanted a chance with you. That's all."

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at him, "And I said I would give you a chance, that doesn't mean we are dating. Now stop telling your friends that we are and leave me alone."

Cordelia grabbed her stuff and moved away from him to the next section of seats. She heard Reid sigh and say, "She will wear down eventually. She can't resist for long."

Tyler scoffed, "I think you are a bit ahead of yourself Reid. That girl doesn't want anything to do with you."

Reid let out a loud laugh, "Oh she does, you should have seen the way she kissed me."

Cordelia's eyes grew wide when she heard him tell Tyler that. Tyler said, "She didn't. You are lying."

Reid grinned like he was damn proud of himself, "She did. So I know she wants me, now I just have to get her to admit it."

Cordelia made the girl's book above Reid's head fall off and nail him in the back of the head. The girl panicked, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Reid put his hands up, "It's no problem, it was an accident." Reid's eyes then turned towards Cordelia and she just grinned at him with malice. She blew him a kiss and then turned away to listen to the teacher who started to teach.

The teacher said, "Good morning. Oh and Mr. Danvers...Provost Higgins requests the  
pleasure of your company after class." Why would the Provost want to talk to Caleb, maybe something had been found out that night at the party. She desperately needed to know if the Provost knew anything about them.

He then went on to teaching, "We're going to study four American  
contemporary writers of fiction. First is Cormac McCarthy,  
then Tim O'Brien...Kent Haruf, and last but not least...Stephen King."

Reid decided to open his mouth at that, "Yeah! Dreamcatcher was the shit!" He glanced at her as he grinned, displaying his playful nature. She rolled her eyes at him and turned her eyes away.

The teacher scoffed, "Thank you, Mr. Garwin, but no. My choice is The Shining."

Cordelia faded out of the conversation, she hated school and she rested her head on the table, drifting off. She then heard the class being dismissed and she was startles awake and went to walk out.

She walked out with Sarah to go to the library and Sarah was looking through a book. It was a witch book and a sense of foreboding set over Cordelia. It wouldn't be a good thing if Sarah found out what they were. She was looking through a book when Kate came walking up, "What is that?"

Sarah responded, "Caleb's family history."

Sarah asked, "Did you know that the witchcraft thing started here in Ipswich?"

Kate said, "Yeah, there were five families."

Sarah asked, "What happened to the fifth one?"

Cordelia spoke up, "The fifth family supposedly died during the Witch Trials."

Sarah asked, "You know about this?"

Cordelia said, "I like history. I learn about odd things."

Kate said, "Every time I ask Pogue about it, he just tells me it's all nonsense."

Cordelia nodded, "It is. But it is interesting to read about."

Cordelia finished out her day with her classes and then made her way to her dorm room to change out of the ridiculous outfit. She threw on a pair of fish nets, her black skirt, a black sequined halter top and her black heels. She then proceeded her way to Nicky's, she felt like taking some guys money at pool.

She strolled in and went straight for the pool tables. Aaron was there playing already and she said, "Feel like playing a game, Aaron?"

He looked her up and down, "Will there be a bet involved?"

Cordelia chuckled, "Of course, that is the only way to go. What would you like to bet for?"

Aaron seemed to debate it a moment and then said, "If I win, you go out with me."

Cordelia sighed, she could feel Reid staring at her from behind and she knew he wasn't far away, so he could hear them. Cordelia grinned widely, "Sounds like a good bet to me. If I win, I just want $50."

Aaron nodded as he put his hand out to shake hers, "Agreed."

Cordelia did her usual game of seduction, leaning over the pool table as she took her shots, teasing him with slight views of her cleavage. He was flustered and kept missing all the shots, which led to Cordelia winning, without even using. She held her hand out to get her money and he grumbled as he handed it to her, "Maybe we could still have that date?"

Cordelia shook her head, "I don't date, Aaron. Sorry."

He mumbled to himself as he walked away and Cordelia started to count her money. Reid approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, startling her as he whispered in her ear, "It's cheating what you just did you know."

Cordelia scoffed as she tried to push him off, "I didn't use while playing. I just used my other assets to beat him."

Reid kept a tight grip on her as he spoke into her ear again, "That's still not fighting fair."

Cordelia pushed him off and asked, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" She could hear her own labored breathing from Reid being so close to her and he grinned at her, "All flustered are we Cordelia?"

She growled as she turned to stomp away from him, but as she left out the back door, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.


	5. Found Out

Cordelia turned to face Reid who had her arm, "You don't give up do you?"

Reid whispered, "We need to talk."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "About what?"

Reid said, "You and whatever it is that you are."

Cordelia laughed, "That isn't a conversation we are having."

Reid still had ahold of her arm and was adamant, "We are."

Cordelia disappeared from his grasp and appeared by the door, "We aren't. Sorry darling. I have to go."

She went to her room and didn't come out for class the next day, and she was damn glad she didn't. Sometime during the day, Chase used and Cordelia had a deep pain in her chest as he did. She squeaked in pain as she fell against her bed, mumbling to herself, "Damn it Chase."

She was incapacitated for a bit as the sensation of the magic finally left her body. She still couldn't leave the room, Reid had being asking too many questions now and it wasn't a good thing. As night fell though, her cell rang. She looked at it and saw it was just Sarah so she answered it, "Sarah?"

Sarah sounded hysterical, "Cordy, I don't know what to do."

Cordelia said, "Take a deep breath Sarah, and tell me what's going on."

Sarah said, "Kate is in the school infirmary. They don't know what's wrong with her. She has a really bad fever."

Cordelia realized she would have to set aside her own feelings of self-preservation right now and go help Sarah watch over Kate. She said, "I'll be there in a bit, Sarah."

Sarah said, "Thank you," as they hung up. Cordelia threw on some clothes as she went to leave, but when she opened the door, there stood Reid and Tyler, "I'm going to need you to come with us."

Cordelia said, "I can't. I have something more pressing to do."

Reid said coldly, "If you don't, I'll tell them."

Cordelia froze and then said, "Fine. Where are we going?"

Reid said, "Somewhere you don't need to know."

Tyler asked, "Are you sure she should be there with us? Caleb won't like this."

Cordelia glanced between the two of them, something was happening. Maybe they had figured out who she was. Reid opened the back door of the Hummer for her and she climbed in. The ride to wherever they were going was dreadfully silent but as they pulled up outside an old run down house, Cordelia knew what was happening. They had to know who she was now and they were going to deal with her, they probably thought she was doing all the evil things in this town. Cordelia murmured as they got out of the vehicle, "Please don't kill me. I haven't done anything."

Tyler stared at her with a look of confusion but Reid waved him towards the house and he went. Reid touched her shoulders and made her face him, "We aren't going to kill you. I wouldn't let them. They don't know what you are. I brought you with us because Caleb said this has something to do with Chase."

Cordelia let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as they walked towards the house. Reid said, "I need you to stay here for a bit, I'll come back up to get you when I explain why I brought you and why you should know."

Cordelia nodded but she asked tentatively, "You won't tell them, will you?"

Reid shook his head, "I promise you, I will not tell them." He knew he shouldn't make such promises because if she was a danger to them, then he would have to tell the others. He walked down into the basement as Cordelia sat down and waited. She saw Caleb practically run down the stairs to the others; he had been in such a hurry that he didn't see her, which was a good thing.

About ten minutes after Caleb had run downstairs, Reid came back up to get her, "Cordelia, I have to ask you something."

Cordelia looked worried, "What?"

Reid asked, "Did you know your brother is one of us? That he has the same Power we do? Is that what you have? That he was planning something against us?"

Cordelia froze, she had never feared anything in her life, but now she was afraid. She really liked Reid and she didn't want him to hate her. She started, "Reid, you have to understand…"

With those words, he put his hand up and shook his head, "I don't want to hear it, that was admittance enough. They want you to come down now."

He walked towards the door and waited for her to follow, but she just wanted to cry. She had let someone in again and now she was paying the price, this time because of Chase. She followed him down the stairs to the dungeon looking place as she glanced around at them. They sat at the lower four points of the pentagram that was in stone on the ground and something in her told her to go to the upper point of it. She started to walk without thinking as she stood at the top, the flames that burned in a circle raised higher at her presence.

All of them stared at her with wonder and Reid said, "The guys want to ask you some questions."

Cordelia looked at him with teary eyes, "Go ahead." Reid wouldn't even look at her now.

Caleb asked, "Are you Cordelia Goodwin Pope? Twin sister of Chase Goodwin Pope?"

Cordelia nodded gravely, "Yes I am."

Caleb asked, "Do you know about your brother? About the magic?"

Cordelia nodded once again. Caleb didn't get to ask her anything else because his phone rang and he answered it. Cordelia panicked as she saw his face change to concern. As he hung up, he solemnly spoke to Pogue, "He has put a spell on Kate."

Cordelia felt the anger start to rise up inside her, she had told him to leave the girls out of it. Pogue asked, "What are you talking about? What kind of spell?"

Caleb said, "Creation. Spiders. They're taking her to a hospital in Gloucester."

Pogue jumped up in anger as he went towards the door, but Caleb tried to stop him, "Don't do anything until we know what he wants."

Pogue scoffed, "We're talking about Kate!"

He took off out of the house and sped away before anyone could stop him. Caleb said, "I have to go check on Sarah. Keep her here for now."

Caleb left as well and Cordelia stood with Tyler and Reid, "You have to let me help."

Tyler shook his head, "Caleb said to keep you here so that's what we are going to do. Caleb is the leader."

Cordelia was willing to let it go for now and let them handle it but then she cringed in pain as she hit the ground. Reid ran over to her, "What's happening?"

Cordelia moaned in pain, "He is using."

Reid eyed her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Cordelia groaned as he continued, "I have to go, please let me, I have to stop him." She pleaded with Reid, "Please Reid, I can stop him. Let me help."

Reid sighed, clearly conflicted, "Cordelia, I can't."

Cordelia took a deep breath and whispered, "I didn't want to have to do this, but I will." She disappeared from the house and was back at the school, going straight to Sarah's room.


	6. Unforeseen Help

Cordelia ran into Sarah's room and saw her brother had thrown Caleb into the glass mirror in the bathroom. She ran to stand in front of Caleb, blocking him from Chase's assaults, "I won't let you do this Chase."

He laughed at her, "You can't stop me, Cordy. I will take his power and you can't do anything about it. You always seem to forget that."

She slammed him backward into the wall with her powers, "I'll die trying then Chase. I won't be a party to your crimes anymore."

Chase laughed as he stood up and looked at Caleb on the ground, "You will show up and will me your power, or I'll kill everyone you ever cared about. My sister won't stop me so don't think that she can help you."

He threw her into the wall and she fell to the ground with Caleb, "You need to learn to stop defying me, Cordy. You will always lose."

Chase looked at Caleb, "So tomorrow night, the barn where it all started. A birthday party, just you and me. Its either you…or them…brother." Cordelia knew he added brother to the end to irk Caleb.

Caleb said, "Don't leave her like that. She'll die."

Cordelia watched him walk out after he fixed Sarah and she pushed herself up, touching her now bloody face. She could feel her lip was busted and she groaned, Chase was always abusing her in some way. Caleb asked, "You have the Power...that's not possible."

Cordelia laughed, "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that. I just have it, I don't know how."

Caleb sat down beside Sarah and she woke up, "What happened?"

Caleb said, "You passed out when I told you..."

Sarah looked concerned, "What?"

Caleb sighed, "Pogue's been in an accident."

Sarah gasped, "Is he okay?"

Caleb shrugged, "I don't know. I came to check on you first."

Sarah touched her head, "I'm so sorry. Let's go see him." She then seemed to notice Cordelia, "What happened to your face?"

Cordelia said, "Got in a fight, no big deal. Don't worry about it."

Caleb nodded, backing up her story, as they walked out and Cordelia stayed back but Caleb asked, "You coming Cordelia?"

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "You want me to come with you?"

He nodded, "I trust you. Come with us. You are a part of this."

Cordelia almost wanted to cry as she followed after him and they went to the hospital. Pogue was laying there very beat up looking and Cordelia did cry now, "I'm so sorry Pogue. I will get him for this."

Pogue gasped and groaned in pain as he woke up. Caleb said, "Hey, hey, take it easy."

Pogue was trying to say something and Caleb asked, "What?"

Pogue said, "Stay away. He is more powerful….than you can imagine." He must have unleashed all of his power on Pogue, which pissed Cordelia off. Chase was a destructive asshole that needed to be put in his place.

Caleb put a comforting hand on Pogue's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. Don't worry about that. You just get better."

Pogue said, "We can't stop him," before he passed out again.

Cordelia started to crack, damn Chase and his never ending anger at everything. She wished she was strong enough to kill him, but she knew she wasn't. Maybe Caleb could do it, but there could be some side effects of them killing Chase. She hadn't voiced that to them yet, she didn't want them to worry about it.

Caleb put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be upset, Cordelia. You didn't do this."

Cordelia yelled, "But I'm responsible. I have let him go time and time again. He is my twin brother and I love him, but he can't do this." She stormed out of Pogue's room and back into the observation room connected where Reid and Tyler were.

Reid put his arm around her shoulder, "Cordelia, it's alright."

Cordelia yelled, "It isn't Reid, I should have stopped him!"

Reid said, "You couldn't have stopped him."

Cordelia glared at him, "You of all people know what I am capable of. Now so does Caleb."

Reid asked, "Caleb knows?"

Cordelia nodded, "I had to save his ass somehow. So I did it with the one thing I have."

Reid looked worried, "Aren't you worried about the repercussions?"

Cordelia shook her head, "No, I'm not."

They didn't get to finish talking because Caleb walked out of Pogue's room and approached them. Reid asked, "How is he?"

Caleb said, "He's hurt pretty bad. Where is Sarah?"

Tyler said, "Waiting room."

Reid said, "I say we all go after Chase. Right now."

Caleb said, "Listen, it may not be that easy. You guys stay here with Pogue. Call me if there is a change."

Caleb walked out into the waiting room and Cordelia stood with Reid and Tyler, "I can't stand here and do nothing. I have to do something, have to stop my stupid brother."

Reid tried to stop her but she stomped out into the waiting room and Caleb glanced up, "Cordelia, what are you doing?"

Cordelia held her head high, "I'm Cordelia Pope and I'm going to stop my bastard brother."

Caleb shook his head, "You can't do that, Cordelia. He is strong. I will handle this. I do have something I want you to do though."

Reid and Tyler had followed her and stood behind her. Caleb said, "Meet me at the house at seven to go to the dance. I need you guys to back me up. Cordelia, I want you there too."

Cordelia growled in anger, "I can stop my own brother."

Caleb was trying to plead with her, "Please do this for me, Cordelia. I need you to do a very special job for me."

Cordelia sighed, "Will it involve me going to this stupid dance?"

Caleb nodded and Cordelia said, "Then you better find me a gorgeous dress to wear."

Caleb nodded with a slight smile, "I can do that. Seven, don't be late," and with that he and Sarah walked out.


	7. The End?

Cordelia met Caleb at his house just like he wanted. She was there at seven sharp, ringing his doorbell. He opened the door, "Right on time, Cordelia."

Cordelia walked inside and asked, "Now what are you making me Do?"

Caleb said, "I want you to keep Sarah safe."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "You want me to protect your girlfriend?"

Caleb said, "You have full powers. You can protect her."

Cordelia rolled her eyes but nodded, "Fine. Now where is the dress you promised me?"

He said, "Follow my mother upstairs, she will show you."

The older woman motioned for Cordelia to follow her up the stairs to the bedroom.. Sarah was already there, finishing getting dressed. Caleb's mother handed her a beautiful black gown and helped her dress in it, "You are an odd child, aren't you? Your brother is the one who wants to hurt my son correct?"

Cordelia sighed, "Yes, but I will protect them. I won't let anything ha happen."

The older woman smiled, "I know. I have a good feeling about you. Take care with Reid though, he seems to really care for you."

Cordelia quirked an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

The woman spoke as she walked out, "He tried to convince Caleb to keep you out of all of this."

Cordelia smiled slightly to herself before the woman called out, "Come on, my dear."

Cordelia strolled down the stairs in her long black gown and all of the guys looked up. Reid looked speechless, "You look amazing, Cordelia."

He walked forward to take her arm as he helped her down the stairs and Caleb said, "Now I want all of you to go to the dance."

Tyler asked, "Why is Cordelia in this?"

Caleb looked at Cordelia, "Its your choice."

Cordelia's eyes flashed black as she lifted the table beside Tyler and he jumped away from it, "How did you do that?"

Cordelia grinned as she said, "Magic."

Caleb looked at Reid, "You don't look surprised."

Reid shuffled his feet slightly and said, "Cause im not. I knew. I saw her using at Nicky's one night."

Caleb looked upset now, "You knew this whole time but you didn't tell any of us? How could you be so stupid, Reid?"

Cordelia said, "He wanted something for his silence and I gave it to him."

Caleb sighed, "And what could be that important?"

Cordelia smiled, "A chance with me."

Caleb glanced between the two of them and just nodded. He said, "Let's get you all to the dance and I'll be there later."

They all walked out to the car to get in, and they waited for Sarah to finish her sad goodbye to Caleb. As she got in the car, Cordelia touched her shoulder, "It will be ok I promise."

Sarah nodded as they got to the school and got out. Reid took Cordelia's arm as they walked towards the school and stood outside, waiting for Caleb. Caleb called shortly after to ensure Sarah was alright, but as they turned, they saw Sarah was gone. Cordelia screamed, "Damn it!"

Reid was yelling into the phone as Cordelia hunched over in pain. Reid dropped the phone and ran to her side, "Cordelia?"

She moaned, "He is using...a lot."

Reid looked at Tyler, "Go get the car. She can't stay out here. We have to get her somewhere else."

Tyler nodded as he went to get the car. Cordelia looked up at Reid and realized she needed to tell him the truth. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers, savoring it as much as she could. When she pulled away, he looked dazed, "What was that for?"

Cordelia frowned, "I needed to do it on my own in case something happens."

Reid looked worried now, "What do you mean in case something happens?"

Cordelia glanced down as she spoke, "It's quite possible that when my brother is killed, then I will die."

Reid yelled, "What? Why the hell didn't you tell us that? I have to call Caleb, I can't let this happen."

Cordelia stopped him from calling, "It's too late. It's already Caleb's birthday so they are fighting it out. I knew the consequences before I agreed. He can't go on doing this, he has to be stopped, regardless if I lose my life. It has to be done, I'm sorry Reid."

He reached up and touched her cheek, "I can't lose you after just finding you. You are too important to me."

Cordelia shrugged, "I'm sorry. Chase has to be stopped. I am sorry I didn't tell you though."

Reid shook his head and then he saw Tyler pull up, "Come on."

Cordelia walked towards the car but then stopped, yanking Reid to her, "The last one wasn't enough."

She then brought her lips to his again as his fingers weaved through her hair, pulling her closer. She knew this was getting too deep too fast so she pulled away, "I hope I don't die So that I can be with you."

He asked, almost timidly, "You'd actually be with me?"

She nodded, "I'll be your girlfriend if it's what you want, Reid. Just don't ever hurt me...and don't use like an addict."

Reid then asked, "How come you don't age like the others? You and Chase seem to use some very powerful magic."

Cordelia giggled as she climbed into the backseat, "Chase got the bad end of the deal on that one. Since we share the magic and I'm not supposed to have it, then when I use, he ages."

Reid let out a loud laugh, "That's so fucked up."

Cordelia smiled, "I know, but it works to my advantage."

Reid climbed in the back with her as he wrapped an arm around her, "Take us back to Caleb's, Tyler. We can wait for him there."

Tyler nodded as they drove to Caleb's house which was eerily quiet. Tyler called out, "Mrs. Danvers?"

There was no answer so they just walked in and sat in the living room. A few minutes later, Cordelia sat up with a scream before she fell unconscious to the floor. Reid jumped up to help her but she felt lifeless, which had him freaking out. Tyler helped him carry her up to a guest room as Reid sat beside her, "Tell me the second Caleb is back."

Tyler nodded as he walked out. It was a few hours later before Caleb and Sarah came back. They all walked upstairs where Reid was laying his head next to Cordelia's lifeless body, "Reid?"

Reid glanced up, "What happened? Did you kill Chase?"

Caleb said, "I don't know. I shot him into like a portal and he disappeared. The firefighters didn't find a body so I don't think he is dead."

Reid glanced back at Cordelia, "Then she should be alright, but she isn't. Something must have happened to Chase."

Caleb was confused, "What does he have to do with her?"

Reid sighed, "When we were alone, she told me that her and Chase are linked. They are connected to each other. She said If he died, she might as well. She didn't tell us because she said Chase had to be stopped."

Caleb frowned, "She gave her life for us."

Reid screamed, "She isn't dead!"

Cordelia said from behind him, "Of course I'm not."

He spun and looked like he was in shock before he ran over to her. He then cupped her face as he brought it forward for a kiss, "I was worried you had been right."

Cordelia shook her head, "No, Chase isn't dead. I can still feel him. But you did manage to stop him. The Covenant is safe again."

All of them smiled at her as she smiled back.


End file.
